blackjewelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaenelle Angelline
Jaenelle Angelline (pronounced "Jah-nell" with a soft "j") is the protagonist of the Black Jewels Trilogy, the most powerful Queen in Blood history, and Witch. Jaenelle's Court is referred to as the Dark Court. Her Birthright consisted of thirteen Black Jewels and a Jewel of every color before that, to cut her Craft baby teeth on; after making the Offering to the Darkness, she obtained six Ebony Jewels. She is one of the rare triple-gifted witches, as she is a Queen, a Black Widow, and a Healer, all naturally. Early History Raised as the daughter of Leland and Robert Benedict, Jaenelle is actually the child of Leland and Phillip Alexander. She is the younger child of the household: her sister Wilhelmina Benedict is two years older than her. A odd, gifted person, Jaenelle was always a problem child. She was considered mentally damaged and uppity, no doubt because the family believed she was a Jeweless witch. She was in and out of Briarwood all of her childhood. She grew more and more distant, more accusatory. She grew farther from her family. She met Lucivar Yaslana for the first time when she was seven, and he made her promise not to wander in Terreille by herself. He promised that he'd meet her again when she's seventeen, which he does. He knew what she was and was afraid she would be caught and killed by Dorothea SaDiablo. So she wandered in Kaeleer instead, where she ultimately met and bonded with the children that would grow up to be her First Circle. She also met Char when she was seven years old. He was more than likley the first deamon-dead person to meet since Char introduced her to Saetan SaDiablo. Saetan became her Craft teacher, and another of her friends. Her visits were sporadic at best, and sometimes she would disappear for months at a time. When she was twelve years old, she met Daemon Sadi for the first time. He was a pleasure slave who had been loaned out to her grandmother's Court. Daemon understood who and what she was when he first saw her, even if he was surprised at how young she was. His presence, though, started the series of events that would lead her out of Chaillot and into Kaeleer. Jaenelle suffered a violent rape at the hands of Dorothea's puppet, Greer, at Briarwood. This event led to her ultimate removal from Terreille. Saeatan petitioned to the Dark Council for parental privledges for Jaenelle, and was granted them. However, Jaenelle's spirit had fled deep into the Abyss after she'd been tricked by Daemon to heal her body. She remained out of touch with her own body for over two years. She was almost fifteen when she finally woke up. The SaDiablo Family Kindred Formation of the Dark Court Coven The coven is a small closely knit group of women- all Queens of important territories- with whom Jaenelle became friends as children. The women grew up together spending time in their own Territories as well as in the SaDiablo Hall where they adopted the family as their own and were likewise adopted. The Coven included *Karla - Queen of Glacia *Morghann - Queen of Scelt *Gabrielle - Queen of Dea al Mon *Kalush - Queen of Nharkava *Sabrina - Queen of Dharo Boyos The boyos are the group of males that are paired and partnered to the women of the Coven. Many go on to become spouses and close friends. The Boyos include *Chaosti - Warlord Prince of Dea al Mon and Gabrielle's Consort *Aaron - Warlord Prince of Nharkhava and Kalush's Consort, originally from Dharo *Khardeen - Warlord of Maghre and Morghann's Consort *Morton - Karla's cousin and First Escort First Circle *Daemon Sadi (Consort ) *Lucivar Yaslana (First Escort ) *Saetan SaDiablo (Steward ) *Andulvar Yaslana (Master of the Guard) *Chaosti *Kaelas *Mephis *Prothvar Yaslana *Aaron *Khardeen *Sceron *Jonah *Morton *Elan *Ladvarian *Mistral *Smoke *Sundancer *Karla *Moonshadow *Gabrielle *Morghann *Kalush *Grezand *Sabrina *Zylona *Katrine *Astar The Purge Post-Purge Healing Daemon Powers and Abilities As an incarnation of Witch created from the wishes of several races from Terreille, Kaeleer and Hell, Jaenelle is an extremely powerful being with near god-like powers that far surpass even other Black-Jeweled Blood members such as Cassandra, Saetan or Daemon and even previous Witch incarnations. She is one of three triple-gifted Queens, meaning she is a natural Healer, Black Widow and Queen. In all these castes Jaenelle has been noted to be far more powerful and skilled than her peers. Some of her skills include the ability to fly/levitate with out wings, which she taught to several of her friends, move between the Realms without using the Winds and create physical bridges between the Realms. Due her immense powers she has been noted to have troubles when performing basic Craft (such as summoning her shoes) due to her inability to use the small amounts of power required for the basic spells. As a Queen, she is extremely skilled, capable of attracting powerful Blood members such as Warlord Princes and even other Queens into naturally following and serving her even at the cost of honor or ties to others (Saetan once noted that if she wanted, he would force the Realm of Terreille into submission), though she is too kind to force someone to such acts. She has been capable of forcing Warlord Princes off the killing edge with a simple call to her service. With these abilities as Queen she was able to create a Dark Court from almost all of the Territories of Kaeleer. As a Queen her primary ability is her connection to the land itself, and the ability to mantain the land purified and fertile. While the full extent of these powers are unknown as a Black (and later Ebony and finally Twilight's Dawn) Jeweled Queen it is likely that her ability to sustain the land surpassess that of any other Queen. As a Black Widow, her ability to weave Tangled Webs in order to receive visions of the future is extremely accurate and all-encompassing and is likely only second to the abilites of the Aracnian spider-Queen. She is also capable of creating powerful illusions ranging from inanimate objects, to living beings; this later ability is know as a shadow, and Jaenelle's shadows are elaborate enough to pose as actual people; They possess limited thought process, are capable of casting limited spells and physically touch someone (though the person is unable to touch the shadow). Using the knowledge from stories of the Grey Lady she was able to create a tangled web to separate the Blood tainted by Dorothea and Hekatah from the untainted ones in order to destroy the former ones with a Witch Storm and protect the latter ones using the demon-dead and herself as a barrier. She is also capable of producing and countering poisons. Lucivar, an Eyrian Grey-Jeweled Warlord Prince noted that the potency of Jaenelle's poison on her serpent tooth could kill him twice in a row. As a Healer she is superior to other Healers, capable of healing extensive injuries and curing people from powerful poisons. She was able to restore Lucivar to full health, despite the later having sustained massive injuries and having his wings nearly destroyed from the molds from Pruul's salt mines. She was also capable of healing Karla from the incurable witchblood poison (at the cost of crippling her legs in order to extract the poison). In her healing duties she never used her Ebony Jewels to produce the healing webs as she was worried that the Ebony power was too much for the injured person to take and only used her Black Jewels. From a young age Jaenelle received extensive training in armed and unarmed, from various skilled warriors like Chaosti, Prothvar, Andulvar and Lucivar. As such she is skilled with several weapons such as Eyrian ones to the point where she has beaten Lucivar in sparring matches on more than one ocassion. She has deceptively high levels of strength and stamina, as she was able to go on a non-stop three-day run on the mountains of Askavi when under the effects of'' safframate, ''hold an Eyrian war sword (which were noted to be very large and heavy) and crush an axe handle with her bare hands. Birthright Jewels Unlike the other Blood, Jaenelle received her Birthright Jewels directly from Lorn, the Prince of Dragons. Her Birthright consists of thirteen un-cut Black Jewels. Lorn also provided her with a second set of twelve Jewels, going from White to Ebon-Gray to develop her initial skills on the Craft. The Black Jewels enhances her skills as a Healer, Queen and a Black Widow. The depth of her power and her immense reservoir gives her colossal destructive properties. Cassandra indirectly implied that she could destroy an entire continent. During the jhinka invasion on Agio she was able heal three hundred people, destroy an army of six thousand jhinka, and still retain enough power to produce a ''shadow ''in order to go to Terreille, heal Surreal and bring Daemon from the Twisted Kingdom. Despite the immense power, Jaenelle's Black Jewels came with some disadvantages. The depth of her power in the Abyss makes it impossible for a Blood with a Jewel lighter than Gray even feel her psychic force and her inability to perform basic Craft leads people (such as her biological family) to believe she is powerless and not worthy of note or cause the ones who can fell her powers to fear her. It also causes Jaenelle's metabolism to burn at a much faster rate (which is further increased when actively using her powers) and caused her moontime to be more painful. She lost these Jewels when she unleashed the Witch Storm in order to purify the Realms. Offering to the Darkness In order to assume her role as Queen, Jaenelle performed the Offering to the Darkness. An Offering takes no more than a full day, however in Jaenelle's case she took three full days in order to descend to her full power. When performing the Offering she took six of her original thirteen Black Jewels, which descended into Ebony Jewels. At this point her powers have been noted by Saetan to be six times stronger than his and Daemon's powers combined, but Daemon later realised that it was far above that, when during the attacks from Terreille to Kaeleer, she refused to release her full powers as she said it would obliterate all the Blood on all three Realms. The sheilds produced by the Ebony Jewels are said to be impenetrable, even by the Kindered Warlord Prince Kaelas, who was noted to have an unique ability to penetrate any sheild up to the Black Jewel. As such she added these protections to the Rings of Honor used by all the members of the First Circle. As with the Black Jewels the dissadvantages (noted on the previous section) on Jaenelle remain the same if not worse. She later lost these Jewels and powers when she unleashed and then retracted her Witch Storm in order to purify the Blood from Dorothea and Hekatah's corruption. Twilight's Dawn After unleashing the Witch Storm and losing the Ebony Jewels, Jaenelle gain a new Jewel: the Twilight's Dawn. Unlike other Jewels, this one was like a mix of several Jewels (ranging from Pink to mostly Ebon-Gray with a drop of Black) which changed colour allowing her to use different categories of Jewels depending on the amount of power she requires and as such the extent of her current powers is not fully known. However the Twilight's Dawn is much weaker than her previous Ebony or Black Jewels and as such she is somewhat weaker than Daemon or Saetan at this point. Due to this however, she is now capable of performing basic Craft spells (like summoning her shoes) much more easily. It was later discovered that her own dream (Which was not to have so much power that caused a rift between her and her loved ones - even a Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince like Daemon - due to the fear of destructive capabilities) was so strong that it was added to the web that gives form to Witch causing a change on her, greatly limiting her powers by locking the strength of her Ebony Jewels in the Abyss and instead receiving the much weaker Twilight's Dawn from Lorn. Witch Category:Black Jewels Trilogy Category:SaDiablo family Category:Dark Court Category:People Category:Black Widows Category:Queens Category:Healers